


红

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 非典型站街文，普通人AU，神父！亚茨/男妓！安东尼。You got angst in my porn！You got porn in my angst！
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. “如果我是完整的你会不会爱我”

今晚月亮是红色的。

菲尔先生披一件卡其色羊绒大衣，大衣里面的马甲和衬衫质地精良，是白色和浅咖色。他这种男人像是从狄更斯小说里走出来的，穿三件套、系温莎结，标准的英国绅士形象，看起来会是位相当大方的金主。

他沿着红灯区的小巷往里走，小牛皮鞋底一路上踩了不知道多少黏糊糊的脏东西。姑娘们就喜欢他这种男人——穿着打扮考究的绅士，刚好处于最有魅力、出手也最阔绰的年纪。这种男人知道什么叫分寸。他们大多数是隔壁梅菲尔区的有钱人，而她们特别乐意看到这些社会中上层的绅士们在自己床上脱下披了一天的人皮。

菲尔先生走进巷子深处，拐过第二个转角的时候被一个女孩拦了下来。女孩背后是一大片闪烁的霓虹，暧昧纷杂的暖色调，和月亮一起染出一片特别混乱的红。

“晚上好啊，甜心。”女孩冲他笑，身上有非常甜腻的香水味，“你这样的绅士不该没人陪。来吧，我来教教你——”

“抱歉，我没有这个意思。”菲尔先生向后退了一步。他表现得很温和。

“谁会信啊，甜心？你都来这种地方了。”

“对不起，小姐，我想您误会了。”

“啊，这是某种情趣对不对？”女孩朝他走过来，准备用两条赤裸的胳膊搂住这位绅士，“你装作拒绝，半推半就，而这个时候我就应该——”

菲尔先生躲闪了一下。他在这一瞬间侧了侧头，让目光从女孩肩膀上干净利落地越过去：“我约好人了。我来找安东尼，有些人叫他‘雷德’。”

女孩的表情有些微妙。她把双手收回来抱在胸前，然后理了理头发，动作洒脱得很做作：“原来您喜欢那种——哈，你们这种老男人就喜欢操年轻男孩的屁股。跟我说说，他水多吗，他的屁股有多爽？”

她发出一声笑，酸溜溜的，质感锋利又尖锐，像在用水果刀切柠檬。

菲尔先生没说话。他在胸前画了个十字，然后从女孩身边走过去。

安东尼的房间里没开灯，霓虹和红色的月光在地板上尽情爬行。菲尔先生进门的时候，他的男孩正蜷在沙发里抽烟，像一只猫咪，也像条把自己盘起来的蛇。

“为什么不开灯？”菲尔把驼绒大衣挂在门边的衣帽架上。那还挂着一条黑色法兰绒连衣裙、一件亮闪闪的夹克，和一条深棕色蛇纹围巾。

“今晚的月光很足，外面还有霓虹，我能看清。”安东尼说。他把两条细长的腿翘起来叠在一起，一只脚光着、露出黑色的指甲油，另一只脚上松垮垮地勾着黑色丝绒高跟鞋。

菲尔先生一直不是很明白安东尼为什么要在室内穿高跟鞋，但这确实很漂亮。他小心翼翼地打理好衣服，朝沙发上的男孩走过去。安东尼今天穿了条很短的皮质短裙，是自己喜欢的那条，摸上去手感很好。他蜷在沙发上的姿势实在不太端正雅观，身下的绒布毯子皱成一团，本就很短的裙子向上皱起，露出半个小巧浑圆的屁股和一条黑色内裤。上边缀了蕾丝边，半透明的，能看到布料下健康的蜜色肌肤。

安东尼的身材高挑削瘦，他比菲尔先生还要高一些，身体线条精致利落，有很多尖锐的、凸起的小小尖角。菲尔先生有时候会觉得他看起来像某种玻璃制品，脆而漂亮。他穿一件坠了亮片的深红色小抹胸，一条黑色围巾胡乱裹着背部和肩膀，让菲尔先生赞叹不已的漂亮卷发散在围巾上。

它们是红色的。铁锈一样的红色。在日光下会反射黄金一样的黄泽，在夜色里像红酒，在霓虹灯暧昧的映衬下则像是一把火。

“我今天上午看见你了。”安东尼说。他说这句话的时候把交叠在一起的双腿换了个顺序，脚尖上勾着的高跟鞋晃了几下。

“在哪？”菲尔先生在沙发上坐下来。他目光在男孩儿细瘦的脚踝上停留了一会儿，然后轻轻握住那只挂在脚尖上的高跟鞋，把它脱下来、放在地板上。

安东尼勾了勾脚趾：“在公墓呀。我一位客人的远方表亲去世了，他说希望能有位女士陪他出席葬礼，这样看上去比较体面。他开得价格不错，平常又经常照顾我的生意，所以我就去了。”

“啊。”

“别这么看我。”安东尼用脚去踹对方，“只要我打扮一下，没人会发现我是男人，我比街上的姑娘都漂亮。等着瞧吧，我要攒钱，然后我早晚会——你那是什么眼神？”

“我没有，亲爱的。”为了防止自己被踹到，菲尔先生只好握住安东尼的脚踝，“我刚刚只是恰好向你看了一眼而已，你有点过度敏感了。”

“过度敏感。你在说什么啊？”男孩儿用力挣了两下，没能挣脱攥着自己脚踝的手，他有点生气，“菲尔先生，体面的绅士，我们睿智的慈悲的神父菲尔先生，你来告诉我——你告诉我什么叫过度敏感？”

他像被踩到尾巴的猫那样跳起来，黑围巾从肩膀上滑落，露出大片迷人的、蜜色的肌肤。

“你有正常的家庭和一份相当给脸上添光的工作，你有体面的生活，你白天拯救灵魂、免除人们的罪，晚上来我这里、来我这——你来干什么？来嘲笑还是奚落？”

她深深吸了一口烟，直到整个胸脯都鼓起来，然后把烟雾全都吐在菲尔先生脸上。

“对不起，亲爱的。”神父把眉毛皱起来。他不是很喜欢安东尼抽的烟，这种烟草的味道太浓烈，还有点凉飕飕的。

“放开我！”男孩儿又挣扎了一下。

菲尔松开手。他对自己刚刚的表现感到失望透顶。

安东尼跳下沙发，光着脚在地板上走来走去。他大口吸烟，肩膀耸成一个锐角，然后一边咒骂，一边把烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸里。他发出很尖锐的吸气声，然后又从烟盒里叼出一根香烟。

菲尔在沙发上看着他，这位绅士目光里有一种沉重而湿润的悲痛。他在这几分钟里除了“对不起”以外，什么也没说。

安东尼抽完第三根烟后停了下来。他酒红色的唇膏花了，在左边嘴角处晕开小小的一块，看起来像是这浓郁的颜色刚刚哭了一般。菲尔神父低下头，又在胸口画了个十字。这样的安东尼看起来尤其像一件玻璃制品。

“不觉得你很可笑吗，在全伦敦最大的红灯区画十字。”安东尼抽了抽鼻子，声音碎成一块一块。

神父只是看着他。

然后男孩儿说：“算了。你懂什么。”

他赤着脚走过来，跨坐在神父腿上，皮肤冷得像一条蛇。

“我们快点开始吧，我知道你就是来做这个的。”安东尼吞咽了一下，咽下去一些酸涩尖锐的东西，扭着腰去解对方的腰带。

“亲爱的，我不是非得——”菲尔先生想阻止他。

“闭嘴，又不是第一次了。”男孩儿的手指修长灵巧，动作飞快，他抽下神父的棕色皮带扔在一边，“你下次该直接穿着神职人员的黑袍子来，我要你穿着那身袍子操我，用神父而不是客人的身份掰开我的大腿和屁股。”

安东尼说着开始扭动挺翘小巧的臀部。他直接把皮质短裙向上扯、扯到腰部以上，露出半透明黑色内裤，然后隔着布料用软肉摩擦神父的阴茎。他咬着下唇，牙齿上沾了唇膏，像窃喜的小孩子那样喋喋不休：“你最开始是把手指放进来。一根，两根，三根，我都能吞进去，我的屁股早被你们这帮老东西调教好了，它乖巧着呢。你用手指按在我的前列腺上，我就会塌着腰浪叫，我知道你喜欢听我在做爱的时候发出声音来。我会把腿缠绕你腰上，射在你的袍子上，事后还要用它来把我双腿之间的污秽擦干净。”

“亲爱的？”菲尔先生扶住男孩的肩。

“闭嘴，别说话，你已经硬了。”安东尼握着神父的阴茎套弄了几下，然后腰向前挺，臀缝在对方的性器上磨蹭，“你下次一定要穿神职人员的黑袍子来，我要你那样操我，用神父而不是客人的身份，这是我最疯狂的性幻想。用你被祝福过的阴茎操得我哭出来、射出来，用你的精液赦免我的罪。然后你说不定就知道我到底是不是过度——”

“亲爱的。”菲尔抱住了他。这男人有一双非常温暖、柔软的手，它可以完美地覆盖住安东尼背后肩胛骨尖锐的凸起。他们的身体线条在这个拥抱中契合得很好。

安东尼在这个怀抱中安静了一会儿。然后他叹了口气，像不听话的小猫那样扭动着，主动握住神父的阴茎抵在自己身后。

“你也可以对我提要求。”男孩儿咬着下唇笑，未经阔张和前戏的穴口还很滞涩，它努力地、一点一点地把神父的阴茎裹起来，“说呀，你说，你希望我热情一点还是冷淡一点，要我保持安静还是叫得越大声越好。你可以把我绑起来，你对我做什么都行，我是个男妓，你有权对我做你想做的任何——”

“别说了。”菲尔先生打断了对方，他把这个男孩儿修长削瘦的身体抱得更紧，在他颧骨上留下许多温暖的、深沉的吻。

安东尼闭嘴了。他把腰向下沉，将菲尔先生的阴茎整根吞进去，胸口急促地上下起伏。他知道自己后面很紧，那些客人们是这么评价他的——比操真正的女人还舒服。他们还说他很美，比真正的女人还要美。

苏活区的雷德，漂亮的年轻男孩，红头发的小美人。

他们维持着这个姿势一动不动。

“今天带你去墓园的那位客人，你说他经常照顾你的生意。他爱你吗？”神父问。

安东尼没有立刻回答。他努力放松，再开口时声音闷呼呼的：“我今天看见你在主持别人的葬礼，大概是位有正经生活的体面人，那么多人去送他。”

“是一位书商。愿他的灵魂安息。”

“我走过去的时候，发现你的一个助手——另一个神职人员——把自己靴子上的泥刮了下来。他好像很嫌弃。”安东尼双手挂在神父肩膀上，他开始慢慢地动。

“今天一早在下雨，墓园里很泥泞。”神父扶着男孩的腰，呼吸有点急促。

“真好。你们还能把泥土刮下来，死人却要永远埋在被刮下来的泥土里了。”他动得更快了。[i]

“神父，告诉我，他们知道你晚上会到我这来吗？”安东尼突然笑了，笑得眼睛都弯起来——他的眼睛是琥珀色，在清晨的阳光下看起来会像是黄金一样。

“你还没回答我。”菲尔先生开始主动迎合男孩儿的动作。他用双手托着安东尼的屁股，手掌刚好握住那两团紧实挺翘的臀肉：“你还没回答我。那位带你去参加葬礼的客人，他爱你吗？”

“你爱我吗？”红头发的男孩反问。他锈红色的卷发向一边垂落下来，打着卷，红发后面是一张美得叫人分不出性别的面孔。他有高眉骨和漂亮的颧骨，画酒红色系的烟熏妆。

神父沉默了一会儿，然后说：“我不知道。”

安东尼扭了扭腰，用力把后面缩得很紧：“那就是不爱。”

“我并没有说我不爱你。”菲尔先生猛吸了一口气，然后又像位老人家那样叹气。一团雾，一阵冷空气，一块干枯的树皮。

“如果你爱我，就不会说不知道，你怎么会不知道自己到底爱不爱一个人。”男孩儿笑出声来。他唇角的唇膏晕得更厉害了。打翻的红酒瓶，深红色的罂粟。

空气升温，他们交合的地方开始有液体渗出来。粘稠的，透明的，有情欲的味道，一滩呻吟着的泪水。

神父的声音在颤抖。一棵树，一棵古老的树，高大笔挺，在春风和温柔缠绵的雨里面颤抖，也在哭泣的月光里颤抖。

“有很多东西都是没有确切答案的，亲爱的。”这棵树说，“我不知道，我不知道——”

“那如果，如果我是个女人，如果我是个真正的女人。”安东尼抬起眼睛看着他。一块琥珀，碎得厉害、完美无缺。

“我是神父。”

“我会把自己修好，我会变成一个完整的人。那样你会不会爱我。”男孩儿开始抽噎，他依旧在笑，声音被快感和悲痛打散。

“我不知道。”

“如果我是一个完整的人你会不会爱我。”

“我不知道。”

“我会努力，我会把自己修好。”红头发的安安东尼扑向神父，像飞蛾那样，他用自己的唇去寻找一个吻，“我会对你很好，我只爱你一个，我们每天都做爱——我擅长这个，你也喜欢。你会得到我的全部，一个完整的我。”

菲尔先生没有说话。快感在冲散理智，他不知道什么是“完整”，他不知道自己算不算得上“完整”。

神父在这个吻中尝到了咸而苦涩的味道，像是眼泪。

他的男孩哭了。”

[i] 此处引用赫尔曼.黑塞《荒原狼》中选段，原文中哈里.哈勒尔出席一场葬礼，在葬礼中，神父把鞋底的泥刮了下来，所有人都表现得很敷衍。


	2. “我的堤岸太浅了”

在做爱时——只有在做爱的时候，安东尼会觉得菲尔神父似乎是爱自己的，他似乎是可以从那双灰橄榄一样的眼睛里看到一点类似于“爱”的情绪的。

他想，我该摆正自己的位置。一个婊子、一个既不是男人也不是女人的怪胎；苏活区的雷德，只要给钱就可以上的红头发男孩。在刚认识菲尔神父的时候他曾有过很多不切实际的幻想，认为这位先生大概和别的客人不一样，他或许不只是自己的“客人”。

幻想会在日光和霓虹灯下破灭，像肥皂泡那样，但依旧有一些肥皂泡特别不识相地留在他身体里。

几乎融进他的血液里。

安东尼想，我该意识到我只是神父买来的东西，一件漂亮的玩具，供神父玩弄、发泄和使用，用来承受他裹在黑袍子里边的欲望。

可怜的、可悲的、漂亮的小婊子。

他们之间不应该谈论“爱”，只应该存在性和欲望的欢愉。可他血液里的肥皂泡总要作怪，它们时不时就会晃悠悠地蹿上来。

神父不会每天都来，安东尼也不会只有他这一位客人。菲尔先生在这方面遵循某种相当严苛又好笑的守则——他只会在每周的周三和周日来找安东尼，而且并不一定每次都做爱。男孩倒希望神父的欲望能更强烈一点。

他想要和神父做爱，想要被需要，想从那双橄榄色眼睛里看见一点类似“爱”的东西。在其他时候，他能得到的常常只有温柔和悲悯。

这个星期三的神父似乎很急切。他一进门就把男孩按在墙上，姿态强硬得有点粗暴。安东尼穿一件酒红色露背小抹胸，墙是冷的，一阵战栗从他背后的皮肤上溜过去。神父一言不发。他把手伸进男孩儿的软皮小短裙里面，直截了当地顺着大腿内侧一路向上抚摸。

“我今天没穿内裤。”安东尼主动用胳膊环住神父的肩，“因为知道你要来。”

神父眨了眨眼睛。光很暗，那双眼睛现在看上去接近灰棕色，里面晕开的一层层复杂情绪凝成深渊和泥潭。安东尼好像看见一个人影陷在灰棕色的泥潭里——人影伸出手来挣扎、大声呼救，挣扎得越厉害就沉得越快。现在淤泥浸到他的腰部。

菲尔先生依旧没说话。他扳着男孩儿的手腕让他转过身去，安东尼双手撑在墙面上，非常顺从地把屁股向后撅起来。

他喜欢神父粗暴一点。这样他会觉得自己是被需要着的，有人非常急切地、强烈地渴求自己、需要自己。这感觉很好，能为他轻飘飘的脑子和灵魂增添一点重量。安东尼主动把屁股向后顶，去寻找更多碰触，他知道自己后腰到臀部的线条很漂亮，没几个人能拒绝得了这个。

神父抓着两团臀肉捏了两下，然后强硬地将一根手指探进臀缝挤进去，他的指甲刮到了入口处细嫩柔韧的皱褶。男孩儿后面很紧，还非常干涩，明显没有进入状态。菲尔先生皱着眉头草草扩张了两下，几乎是迫不及待地把自己的阴茎送了进去。

安东尼叫了出来，他很痛，还没准备好，有点委屈。

“拿出去！”他扭头去推神父。

神父没回答。他一双手紧紧卡在男孩儿腰上，握着劲瘦柔韧的腰肢把这具身体用力拉向自己，抽离的时候几乎只将阴茎头部留在里面，然后再不管不顾地狠狠操进去。他力气很大，他知道这一定很疼，他的男孩儿可能会哭，腰上一定会留下淤青。

安东尼像一条溺水的鱼那样大口喘息。他后面疼得厉害，绝对是受伤了，他的腰也被掐得很疼。今晚的神父没给他任何悲悯和温存，那根往常能带来无尽欢愉的阴茎今晚像一件刑具，以粗暴得近乎残忍的方式钉进男孩身体里面，在里面凶狠地抽插、顶撞、鞭笞。

他像一只发怒的猫，嘶声发出咒骂和恐吓，然后又发出细声细气的抽噎，削瘦细长的手在空气里乱抓。他太痛了。

“别乱动。”神父第一次开了口。

安东尼毫不犹豫地骂了回去，露出嘴角两颗小小的尖牙。

神父在他屁股上拍了一下——力道很大，比起情趣更像是惩罚。安东尼叫了出来。

“罪人该受到惩罚。”菲尔先生说。他又一次用力顶了进去，男孩不再反抗了，乖乖地伏在墙壁上承受着抽插和撞击。他的穴口是肿的，刚刚被打了一巴掌的屁股也肿起来，红肿的蜜色肌肤看起来很诱人。

于是神父又在挺翘可爱的臀瓣上狠狠扇了下去，然后用力将安东尼的屁股掰得更开。

很久之后神父才冷静下来。他从男孩儿身体里退出来，感觉不是很尽兴，但他累了，需要休息。

安东尼重重地抽了下鼻子，然后转过身靠着墙壁往下滑、坐在地板上。他刚刚哭了，哭得妆花了一片，梅子色唇膏也晕开一大块。他哆哆嗦嗦地把两条腿蜷起来抱住膝盖，双腿之间一片狼藉。有神父射进去的精液，也有他自己的血。

菲尔神父站在他面前看了一会儿。头顶的灯光是暖色调，灯泡晃悠悠的，明暗之间的过渡和变幻像一段不大和谐的乐谱。安东尼蜷在那，修长削瘦的身子蜷成小小一团。他好奇这男孩是如何蜷成这么小的一团的，那么修长的四肢是如何蜷成这么小一团的——他看起来甚至像个孩子，像个还没完全长大的青少年。

看看你都干了什么啊——神父把目光从安东尼身上移走、再挪回来，往复三次之后终于开了口：“我去帮你打盆水吧。”

他的声音闷闷的。

安东尼朝他看过来。男孩儿头发乱蓬蓬的，像火焰的呼吸那样沾在颧骨和下颌上。他眼睛的轮廓圆而优美，像温顺的小鹿，里面却盛着冷血动物一样的目光。像一条受伤的蛇、一只彻底碎掉的玻璃工艺品那样——他碎得厉害，但你如果贸然走过去，他依旧能让你付出代价。

“我去给你打盆水来吧。”菲尔神父又说了一遍。他又变回常日里那个温和的好脾气绅士，蹲在地板上看着被自己弄哭的男孩。

“对不起。”神父说。

“客人一般不跟我道歉。”安东尼发出几个鼻音，“我是你们花钱买来的婊子，你们想怎么对我都行。就算你一边操我一边掐着我的脖子，我也没资格要求你跟我说对不起。我是你花钱买来的，你拥有我的使用权。”

菲尔先生的眼睛飞快垂下去。这些都是他做过的事情，是可以让他偶尔在癫狂边缘放纵享乐的东西。他记得那时候的感受，记得自己狠狠操进男孩湿润紧致的穴口、双手掐着他的脖子——男孩儿呼吸又快又浅，可怜兮兮地吐出一小截舌头，眼角都蔓开湿漉漉的红。

安东尼会哭，会说他不想要这个，会恐惧和颤抖，会因为窒息而咳得把身体蜷起来。而窒息中的快感会来得特别汹涌强烈，他的男孩会彻底绽放，以一种绝望至极的姿态。

美得惊人。

这让神父感觉很好。

“对不起。”他又说了一遍，“我不是以客人的身份对你说这个——不是完全以客人的身份。”

安东尼突然笑了出来，笑声像一捧碎砂。他让红色的细碎砂砾铺了一地，然后仰起头说：“别道歉了，我宁可你狠狠操我，也不要平常那种令人作呕的悲悯。操我的时候，至少你是需要我的… …能把我抱到床上去吗？”

神父点了点头。

安东尼在他的搀扶下站起来，双腿打颤，腰上已经浮现出好大一片淤青，血和精液滴滴答答地顺着大腿内侧往下流。菲尔先生在床上垫了一张毯子，然后轻轻把他的男孩放下去，像放置昂贵易碎的艺术品。

然后他转身去打水。

菲尔先生帮安东尼清洗身体的时候，男孩表现得很乖。他靠在枕头上把双腿张开，乖巧又温顺，但时不时依旧会用脚趾去挠神父的耳朵和肩膀。像是为了弥补自己刚刚的粗暴无礼，神父此时体现出了非常充足的耐心和关爱，像一位真正的爱人那样。他小心翼翼地把手指伸进男孩身体里，让自己射进去的精液流出来，然后帮他把里里外外都清洗干净。

神父温柔细心的举动让安东尼大胆起来，他血液里那些不安分的肥皂泡又开始咕嘟咕嘟地向上涌，像是身体里流着一条沸腾的河。

男孩儿从床上坐起来，用年轻漂亮的身体去寻找神父的怀抱：“我们再做一次吧，菲尔，再做一次。”

神父向后躲了一下：“我把你弄伤了，你现在需要休息。”

“我不管。”安东尼笑起来，眼神急切又迷乱，“我喜欢和你做爱，我想和你做爱——求你给我，好不好，我想让你操我。”

他的腿还在抖，跪坐在床上颤颤巍巍地挪动了几下就一头扎进了神父怀里。神父只好接住他，像接住摔倒的孩子。于是安东尼就像一个小孩那样笑起来，冲他扬起洗得干干净净不带一点妆容的年轻面孔：“跟我做爱吧，神父，只有做爱的时候我会觉得你好像是爱着我的。我是你花钱买来的，来使用我吧，我会做得很好，会让你很舒服。”

男孩躺在菲尔先生怀里，他琥珀一样的眼睛凝视着神父橄榄色的双眸，凝视那里面的深渊和泥潭——泥潭中的人影依旧在挣扎，他伸出手，绝望又徒劳，死死抓住一棵存在于虚空当中的救命稻草。淤泥浸到他的胸部。

菲尔神父在男孩额头上吻了一下。很乏味的一个吻，干巴巴的，没有那些湿润的、粘稠的欲望和激情。

“安东尼，你总是这样。”

“因为我的岸很浅啊。”安东尼玩着自己的红头发，他像条蛇那样盘踞在神父的怀抱里， **“我的堤岸太浅了——绝望稍稍漫上来两英寸，就要把我吞没了。”**


	3. “宝贝，走吧，去看看那朵玫瑰花... ...”

安东尼是在街上一家小酒馆遇见哈斯塔的。高个子的男人，比他年长一些，脸色苍白，有同样苍白的浅色头发。但他的眼睛却是那种很少见的、深邃又漂亮的纯黑色。哈斯塔是安东尼的同行。

“我看见神父从你那出来，今天凌晨的时候，不到五点。”哈斯塔在安东尼身边坐下，点了杯威士忌。

在这种廉价的街边小酒馆里，你不可能喝到什么特别正宗的苏格兰高地威士忌或者黑麦精酿——它也像是狄更斯小说里出现的那种小酒馆，到处都乱糟糟的，污垢在墙角和桌下凝成一块一块，费金和贝茨少爷可能就在角落里打量来来往往的倒霉蛋。空气里充斥烟草和廉价香水的味道，男人和女人混在一起，他们多数都年纪不大，且穷困潦倒。

你用一点钱、一个丝绒手包、一瓶好酒甚至是一包烟，就可以和你看上的人做爱，不论男女。

“菲尔神父出手大方。”安东尼从烟盒里叼出一根烟——他那种味道凉飕飕的廉价香烟被装在银质烟盒里，盒盖上用珐琅和陶瓷做装饰，雕着一条红黑相间的蛇。这是神父送他的礼物，菲尔先生喜欢各种各样的烟盒和鼻烟壶。

“你昨晚肯定过得很好，神父平时一定憋坏了。”哈斯塔抿了口酒，一巴掌拍在安东尼肩膀上。

男孩儿甩开他的手，“你没资格跟我阴阳怪气。”

他今天戴了一副墨镜，镜片不透一点光，把琥珀色的眼睛挡得严严实实。

“我和你不一样啊，雷德，花钱买我的都是有钱人家的太太。她们成熟丰满，又空虚得很，我们玩的花样多着呢。”哈斯塔呲牙笑起来，“我用我的阴茎为太太们服务，才不会像你那样撅着屁股挨操。”

安东尼在桌子下踹了他一脚。

“我挺好奇的，雷德，那些男人是怎么操你的？你后面爽吗，能吸得跟女人一样紧吗？我真想掰开你的屁股看一看，你很漂亮… …想不想跟我做一次？你打扮得像个女人，那就该和真正的女人一样。”

“告诉我‘真正的女人’该怎么样？”

“该乖乖张开双腿让我操。”

安东尼把烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸里，上面沾着唇膏，深酒红色。

“我要走了，混蛋。”他收好烟盒，冲哈斯塔比了个中指，“卖鸡巴的婊子。”

“干嘛呀，怎么了，我说什么了？只是个玩笑啊！”哈斯塔摊开双手，表情相当无辜。

安东尼没理他。他踩着红底高跟鞋飞快离开这家小酒吧，把几声尖锐下流的口哨声甩在后面。

那天天气不太好，早上刚刚下了雨，路上有点泥泞。安东尼穿一条阔腿牛仔裤，有泥点溅在裤子上，湿漉漉的小圆点在他裤脚上飞快变得丑陋干瘪。他没有穿外套，湿冷粘稠的空气像雾气那样缠绕在皮肤上、贴着皮肤游走。

像上了年纪的客人的嘴唇——湿漉漉软塌塌的一团，没有一点鲜活的生命力。一块腐败的棉絮、烂掉的肥肉，上面腻着一层油脂，腥臭难闻。

这团肥肉、这团腐败的棉絮紧紧贴着他的身体，顺着脖颈和背部的皮肤一路向下，裹住他的腰、挤进他的臀缝里。姿势蠢笨不堪。

安东尼突然想吐。

他掏出菲尔先生给的烟盒，哆哆嗦嗦地给自己点上一根烟，然后狠狠吸了一大口。

那些腐败瘫软的东西玩弄他的乳头和屁股，在他锁骨和喉结上留下黏糊糊的、恶臭的口水，用长了厚厚一层蜡黄色舌苔的舌头舔他的下体。它们特别喜欢舔他的下体和后穴，喜欢把舌头探进去打转，用肥厚臃肿的嘴唇吮吸他分泌出来的肠液。

安东尼让烟雾在肺部打了个转，然后从鼻腔溜出来。他抬头恶狠狠地瞪着天空——灰色的云和凝在里面的灰色水汽，灰色的风和灰色的天空。湿漉漉的、腐败的、瘫软臃肿蠢笨不堪的东西。

他需要菲尔，他现在就需要菲尔。

他的神父是不一样的，神父身上有温暖干燥的味道，像是阳光、清爽的风和洗过的亚麻床单一样，混一点油墨的香味。菲尔可以帮他把那些粘腻腥臭的东西擦干净，可以把一切腐败的、破败的东西都从他身体里驱除出来。

像他驱除噩梦和邪恶那样。

直到“腐败破败的东西”只剩他本身——只剩下在堤岸上慢慢烂掉的安东尼自己。

他迫切希望被神父亲吻和进入，他想要让神父射在他里面，让自己浑身上下里里外外都沾满菲尔神父的味道。那是他的世界里唯一闻上去像是“救赎”和“爱”的味道。

安东尼停了下来。他走进街边的电话亭，拨通菲尔神父的电话。

神父没接。

安东尼又叼出一根烟衔在牙齿间，却没有点燃，然后他把那个电话号码再次拨了出去。

依旧没有人接。

男孩儿走出电话亭。他重重地把背脊靠在墙壁上，像是要把自己摔在那上面一样，肩胛骨被硌得很疼。然后他摸出打火机给自己点烟。

他想，等我抽完这根烟。等我抽完这根烟，我就再打一次电话，菲尔先生肯定会接，他不会不接我电话。他不会不理我，不会不要我。

巷子里有人走过去，是个年轻女孩，看起来不太像是出来卖的。女孩儿从他身边走过去时多看了两眼，是那种安东尼非常熟悉的目光——新奇、不屑和妒忌——让人感觉非常冒犯。

安东尼把墨镜向下挪了挪，露出眼睛来冲女孩做鬼脸，然后他继续抽烟，努力让自己看上去很酷。他想，我不能太心急，不能抽得太快，这样不够酷，我要慢一点。

三分钟之后男孩儿把烟头丢在脚边踩了踩，然后又走进电话亭去打电话。

菲尔先生接了。

安东尼扭过头骂了一声，然后才把听筒贴在耳边：“菲尔。”

对面没有回答。但他知道神父在听。

“菲尔，今晚来找我好吗？”

“... …今天是周四啊。”

“操，神父是被禁止在星期四找男妓的吗？”安东尼开始啃自己左手的一片指甲，“别管今天是星期几了。我想要你过来，我现在就想见你。”

“我今天没有时间，安东尼。”神父把声音压得很低，“我今天有其他事情。”

“可是我需要你。”

“我很抱歉。”

“求你了？”

“... …抱歉。”

安东尼靠在电话亭的玻璃上：“我需要你，菲尔，求你来见我。我去找你也行，我会悄悄去，没有人会发现我。我可以打扮得像个正经人，你可以说我是你的——远房亲戚？没有人会发现的，没人会怀疑。”

“不行，安东尼。”菲尔先生在电话那边叹了口气，“我今天真的没时间。”

男孩儿可以想象神父现在的样子。皱着眉头，坐在那张很大、很旧的胡桃木书桌边，手里握着一支万年笔，墨水是黑色。他一边跟自己打电话一边在纸上写下优雅流畅的字体，时不时低头看一眼表，并把眉头皱得更深。

他几乎能闻到神父身上的味道。安东尼胸腔急促地起伏，他渴望那个味道。

“我可以等，等到多晚都行。”

“对不起，我现在很忙，没法跟你解释太多——”

“可是… …”

“我得挂了，对不起。”

“那明天你能不能——”

神父已经把电话挂断了。

安东尼还想说话，他急切地冲着话筒又说了几句不知道什么东西，声音和对面“滴、滴、滴”的电子音混在一起——然后他自己的声音逐渐弱下去、碎成一片一片，被电子音冲淡稀释。

最后它们沉了下去，安东尼完全安静下来。

他听着手里的听筒发了会儿呆，然后又从口袋里掏出烟盒。他需要尼古丁和焦油。

安东尼的大脑里有一个声音在对他自己说，你今天抽太多烟了，这样不好。而另一个声音说，这多好呀，我看这样就很好，说不定到时候神父会出现在你的葬礼上，他埋葬你的时候肯定不会嫌弃沾在靴子底下的泥。

于是第一个声音又说，你真的会有葬礼吗，你能像那些体面人一样被妥妥当当地安置在公墓里吗。

像你这样的人不适合干干净净地躺在坟墓里，你适合在阴暗潮湿的角落里烂掉，直到烂得发臭生蛆才会被人发现。到那时候，你漂亮的皮囊会变成一团腐肉，人们只能靠还没腐烂的头发确认你的身份，认出这是苏活区的红头发男孩。

安东尼的呼吸滞住了。他裸露的背脊紧紧贴着玻璃，贴着玻璃上一切湿润肮脏的污垢，那团软塌塌的腥臭棉絮还在继续将他包裹。安东尼打开烟盒——盒盖内侧是纯银色，边缘和四个角落有非常简单朴素的花纹，他的全名被刻在上面。

安东尼.J.克鲁利。

现在很少有人再叫这个名字了。

盒盖内侧正中央的位置刻了一句龙沙的诗—— **宝贝，走吧，去看看那朵玫瑰花。**

这句诗是菲尔神父挑的，他们都很喜欢，神父曾说他头发铺在枕头上的样子像极了一朵玫瑰。锈红色的玫瑰，靠近花芯的位置呈现由红到黑的微妙渐变，在灯光下看起来边缘是金色的。

宝贝，走吧，去看看那朵玫瑰花。

安东尼吸了吸鼻子。他突然不想抽烟了。

男孩儿合上烟盒，把它攥在手心里。

他想哭。

安东尼那天没什么生意，准备早点回家休息。

他看见前面有个小姑娘，小姑娘挎着花篮、手里举着一朵鸢尾，试图向每位经过的路人推销她的花，笑得热情又坦率。

安东尼发现那花篮里有几支玫瑰。它们差不多还是花苞，没有完全开放，叶子因为缺水而微微向下垂着。看起来有点惨，但依旧漂亮。

安东尼向卖花的小姑娘走过去。

宝贝，走吧，去看看那朵玫瑰花… …


	4. 酒心巧克力

菲尔神父乘一辆的士去找安东尼。

当时是晚上八点，天已经黑了，霓虹早就亮了起来。他依旧穿卡其色三件套，领口和袖口理得整整齐齐，系格子纹温莎结，蹬软底牛津鞋。他知道自己这身打扮看起来不像神父，只需要在手里提一个小木箱，就可以变成那种刚从远航渡轮上下来的古董商，或者哪位富有人家养尊处优的好脾气先生。

神父带了一盒巧克力。昂贵的酒心巧克力，他托人打听了一圈才打听到这个受时下年轻人追捧的牌子。巧克力盒子包装非常精美，做了精细繁复的压纹和烫金，神父在买下它的时候又让店员在盒子外扎了条缎带、系成蝴蝶结。

缎带是酒红色，这个颜色非常适合安东尼，他想他的男孩儿会喜欢。

这是一件用来道歉的礼物，神父想，他上次不应该直接挂掉男孩儿的电话——可他那时候真的很忙。

他的红头发男孩儿会笑着接过这份礼物，然后一边乐滋滋地舔嘴唇一边拆开包装盒，笑得露出嘴角两颗小尖牙。

安东尼不喜欢吃甜食，他向来不喜欢吃甜食，但唯独喜欢酒心巧克力。他会高兴得像个孩子，会拉着自己在地板上转圈，然后跳舞——菲尔只会跳加沃特——再送来一个酒心巧克力味儿的吻，热情爽利又孩子气的一个吻。

菲尔神父发现自己的嘴角在向上扬，表情像是在微笑。于是他抿着嘴角把那条弧线拉下来，拉成一条平直的、紧绷绷的线。

这不对，你不应该在这个时候微笑，这种感觉是不对的——神父这样告诫自己。他在胸口划十字架，划到一半又停了下来。神父意识到那笑并非来自自己努力抑制和抗拒着的情感，至少目前来说不是。

菲尔先生低头看了看表，然后他把头向后靠去、闭上眼睛。

他是在半年多以前遇见安东尼的。

那天他来苏活区处理一些公务，在回去的路上路过那条街，街上充斥廉价香水和香烟的味道，空气都是甜腻的。

当时是傍晚，太阳还没落下去，霓虹却已经亮起来了。这让天空的颜色很暧昧，街在甜腻的暧昧里穿行。

那时候天气还很冷，神父穿很厚的驼绒大衣，系了米色围巾。他第一次来这种地方，发现自己很快就被放肆大胆的目光包裹起来，那些目光赤裸裸地在他身上寻找一丝缝隙。他们想看看这个衣着体面的绅士身上有没有裂缝，那裂缝里有没有压抑的欲望和贪念渗出来。

只要在他身上找到一丝小小的缝隙，他们就会冲上去，迫不及待地把缝隙扯开、扯得越大越好，让里面的东西流出来。

神父在这样的目光里低下头，他在胸前划着十字，走得很快。

他要穿过这条街去搭车，街上的人向他一点点靠拢过来。有男有女，他们的面孔苍老或年轻，骨瘦如柴或圆润丰满。这些人大多妆容厚重，他们用红得过分的腮红来隐藏颓败气色，笑的时候能看见粉底卡在法令纹和眼角的细纹里。

菲尔先生感觉呼吸有些沉重。粉底、眼红、黏在一起的睫毛膏和廉价香水的味道——它们混在一起塞住他的鼻孔，让新鲜空气没法进去。

人们开始向他伸出手来，他看见很多只手，男人的和女人的，裸露着的和套着蕾丝手套的，涂着玫粉色和红色指甲油的。

神父拿一方手帕擦了擦汗。他滑稽又尴尬地笑着对身边人说“对不起，请让一让”，耳朵里面嗡嗡响。

然后有只手抓住了他。菲尔神父顺着这只骨感修长的手往前看，他看见一团红色。浓烈饱满的红色，铁锈一样，夕阳让这颜色浓郁得似乎要滴下来。它们像火那样燃烧和跳跃，跳着神父从未见过的舞步。

太阳快要落下去了，阳光是暖融融的金色，它们在那团跳动的红色上勾勒出精致细腻的轮廓，用一根根弯曲柔软的黄金丝线去和火焰共舞。

神父那一刻突然想要跪下来祈祷。他把那团火装进眼睛里，双眼被灼得干涩酸痛，于是又想拿出十字架来和这团火焰抗衡。

菲尔就是这样遇见安东尼的——那个男孩儿拽着他穿过巷子来到街边，说他这种老古董根本不该来这样的地方，语气尖锐又诙谐。然后他站在路灯边给自己点烟，打火机里窜出来的一小撮火苗照亮那双琥珀一样的眼睛。

菲尔神父问：“我以后还能来这吗？”

安东尼叼着烟看他，眉毛挑得很高：“来找姑娘吗，还是找男孩子？”

神父摇摇头。然后他又点点头，说：“我来找你。”

菲尔神父想到这的时候睁开眼睛。

苏活区的雷德，他的红头发男孩，漂亮的安东尼，那么好看的小东西。他根本不知道自己那天到底拉住了什么人，又把那可怜人引领向了何方，通往地狱的路往往是由好心铺就的。

神父想，之前我的生活中只有天主，只有厚厚的典籍和永远钻不透的教义，每天伴我入睡的是优美的拉丁文诗句，有天使守在我床边让我安眠。那些日子回忆起来是墨水的味道，苦森森的，有点霉味，乏味平淡又无聊，却让人安心。

“你拉住我，引我走出泥潭，又引我走向地狱。”菲尔神父将目光投向窗外更远的地方，那有一片闪烁的霓虹，是红色。

他又想起安东尼。

和他一起坐在沙发上的安东尼，像不安分的小动物那样不停换姿势，脊椎柔软得像一条蛇。和他一起在地板上跳舞的安东尼，赤着脚，舞步特别轻快，尽情展示他身体惊人的柔韧度。和他接吻时的安东尼，会闭着眼睛发出细细碎碎的小鼻音，他的吻永远热情又急切，会在亲吻结束后笑出来。

这是让人喜欢的部分，他享受有人陪在身边的感觉，尤其当对方是个这么漂亮的年轻男孩。

他们之间的关系原本很简单——单纯的“陪伴”。

菲尔神父用钱来买安东尼的时间，然后他们一起聊天或者跳舞，偶尔也出门看电影、去心仪的餐厅吃饭。他们一起在咖啡馆闲坐一下午，或者去公园里散步。安东尼喜欢圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子，他喜欢把面包屑往鸭子头上丢。神父和他一起玩过几次这种用面包屑丢鸭子的游戏，他觉得很幼稚，还有点尴尬，但这让人开心。

他们还一起看了几场戏剧听了几场音乐会，男孩在散场后抽着鼻子说，他不喜欢看悲剧，他已经看过够多悲剧了。

在最开始的那一个多月里，他们没有做爱，只有单纯的陪伴。好像这神父并不是来找男妓的。

安东尼会在电影散场后和神父一起留在空荡荡的影厅里，他在黑暗中向神父索要一个吻，然后牵引着神父的手来到自己大腿之间。最开始那段时间，菲尔会害羞，他会像触电一样把手收回来，然后垂着眼睛朝安东尼笑。

“你不想要吗？”男孩问他。

神父点头，然后又摇头。

“你真有意思。我感觉你是来约会的，不是来找男妓。”安东尼这么评价他。语气算不上嘲讽，听起来甚至像是句夸赞。

然后男孩把头靠在他肩膀上，嘀咕着“从来没有人这样对我”。

“他们花钱都是为了操我，顶多能保持个三五天的绅士风度。然后他们就会迫不及待地掰开我的大腿，像饿了一星期的流浪汉见到烤鸡那样。”

这样的关系持续了一段时间。这也是非常快乐的。他们照旧一起吃饭、喝酒、看电影，然后在安东尼阴暗窄小的住处互相亲吻拥抱，有时候也在地板上跳舞。菲尔还是只会跳加沃特，他学不会安东尼那些复杂的、扭来扭去的舞步。

有时候他们之间会燃起一些细小微弱的火花，像流星的尾巴那样，一闪而过，却亮而灼热。安东尼依旧想把自己送到神父床上，他想用自己的身体让神父快乐，像急着报恩的动物那样。

“你和他们不一样。”男孩儿把自己打扮得像一件精致漂亮的礼物，急切又快乐地在菲尔先生额头上留下几个吻，“你和他们不一样。我可以给你打个折，免费都行，你别不要我呀。”

神父小心翼翼地维持着他们之间单纯的陪伴关系。他享受单纯的陪伴，但也确实享受一闪而过的火花，那些流星的尾巴。

他告诫自己要抵制诱惑，告诫自己，你和那些在街上花钱享乐的人不一样。

可安东尼是那么漂亮呀。

神父知道安东尼是感激他的。可怜的小东西，没有人好好对待他，他的身体和灵魂都在地狱里烧灼。这时候只要有一束光照在他身上，不管是多微弱的一束光，他都会感激，都会对这束光献上自己的全部。

菲尔先生看着天花板辗转反侧。他想，这是我应得的，我给了他救赎，给了他光，他当然要感激我。作为神父，我要拒绝他；可是——可是——那团火让我没法再好好当一个神父。

他跟在那团火焰后面前行，直到有一天发现，原来自己已经走入烈火之中、已经走入泥潭。他的安东尼——对，现在是他的安东尼了——实在太漂亮又太热情，他的灵魂也像一团火那样。

他想起跪在他双腿之间的安东尼，舌头那么柔软灵活，小心翼翼又认真地舔着他的阴茎，用形状漂亮优美的唇把他的阴茎裹起来、吞下去，卖力地舔舐吞咽。他喜欢捏着安东尼的嘴唇和舌头在手指间把玩，柔软香甜的一团软肉，湿淋淋的，很滑。

他喜欢让手掌顺着安东尼背脊中间的凹陷往下滑，最后他会攀上一座小小的、饱满紧实的山丘，山丘中间有一条尤其可爱的缝隙。他会把手指伸进去，划过柔嫩的、湿淋淋的臀缝去寻找更加柔韧湿润的后穴，安东尼会在这时候发出非常迷人的声音。

他记得自己第一次将手指伸进去的时候——里面那么紧那么温热，而他的男孩就像一件乐器那样。他用不同的力道和速度抽插、指腹按在不同的地方，安东尼就会发出相应的声音，粘稠低沉或短促尖锐。

神父感觉自己像个乐师。

他也记得自己把阴茎挤进去时的感觉，那是他第一次和别人做爱。他想，他一定是受了恶魔的诱惑，有条蛇在诱惑他吞下禁果。神父想要逃离，想要从男孩漂亮的、湿热的、紧紧吸着他阴茎不放的身体里逃离。

可那蛇在他耳边低语，撒旦和所有的魔鬼都怂恿他再向前一点、去更多地占有这个男孩。菲尔先生闻到清甜的香味，那是伊甸园里的苹果。

安东尼的红发在枕头上散开。他扭着腰主动把神父吞得更深，臀部一阵阵颤抖痉挛，将两条细长笔直的腿绕上对方的腰。

这地狱里爬出来的恶魔，这条蛇，这巴比伦来的娼妇，索多玛和蛾摩拉的幽灵。深红色的伊甸禁果。

这颗果子用力挤出自己酸甜可口的汁水，嗓子里传出吉普赛人的鼓点：“快点呀，我是你的了，你想怎么操我都行——快点，我要受不了啦，快点操我。”

神父用双手握住安东尼的腰，让男孩儿的腰部和臀部离开床面，然后他开始抽插。

安东尼发出一声欢呼。他说他很开心，他终于可以把自己送到神父手里了，梦想实现了。

菲尔先生知道那是恶魔的欢呼，因为又一个堕落的灵魂正徘徊至地狱入口。

安东尼很漂亮，他身体的每一处角落都是美的，神父尤其爱他的头发。他身体里面的滋味也美极了，总能夹得很紧，总是温暖又湿润，用力顶弄抽插时能听到水声。那声音非常可爱。

他很顺从，很乖巧，他知道自己是用金钱买来的玩物。

他们第二次做爱时男孩儿穿着黑色连衣裙，半透明的蕾丝质地，精巧美丽的身体线条若隐若现。安东尼主动给自己扩张，然后咬着下唇坐在神父的阴茎上。他慢慢把腰向下沉，在找到节奏之后殷勤又大胆地晃着腰，把双腿大大分开跨坐在神父身上。

菲尔的手紧紧攥着床单。然后他试着把头抬起来、扶住男孩的腰。又试着将手放在安东尼的肚子上——他的男孩很瘦，身体那么薄，将手掌按下去时能隐约感觉到自己的阴茎在他身体里抽插顶弄。

“我能摸到… …”神父说。

于是安东尼笑起来。他上半身向后仰，调整自己的姿势，让身体里那根阴茎能更好地操进来、在他平坦的小腹上撑起一个小小的鼓包。

神父把手掌覆在那上面。然后他开始耸动胯部，配合安东尼的动作让自己进入得更深。

他知道自己在做什么——在做一些不被教义允许的事情，在和一个男性做爱，在操一个花钱买来的男妓，在享受年轻男孩甜美的身体。

他知道自己正在被释放，和精液一起释放的还有其他东西。

那被压抑、囚禁了多年乃至被遗忘的东西在一点点苏醒，他完美无瑕的躯壳上开始出现裂痕。魔鬼释放魔鬼，蛇释放了更多的毒液和欲望。黑漆漆的深潭，粘稠的、深不见底的黑色的罪。

他感到自己在裂开。同时变得完整。

菲尔神父射在安东尼的身体里，他退出来时感觉精疲力竭，完全放松的嘴角微微向两边翘。安东尼被操开的嫩红色洞口没法完全合拢，瑟缩着一点点把精液往外挤，能看到颜色更浅也更嫩的内部。

男孩儿伏在菲尔胸口上，皮肤凉飕飕的，脊柱扭成很诡异的弧度：“神父，你爱我吗？”

这是他第一次问这个问题。

神父没有回答。

他没法回答，他只知道那些从裂缝里渗出来的东西让自己感到完整。


	5. 巨兽将他吞噬

菲尔神父在门上敲了几下，怀里抱着酒心巧克力，卡其色圆帽摘下来拿在手上。

过了一会儿，他听到跌跌撞撞的脚步声。门开了。安东尼站在门边，穿一套宽松柔软的纯棉家居服，没有化妆，看起来格外年轻且乖巧。房间里没开灯，他总是不喜欢开灯。

神父走间房间里，然后把巧克力递了过去。

“这是什么？”安东尼扯着自己的袖子和上衣下摆，柔软的布料几乎被他扯变形。

神父目光四处游移了一会儿：“酒心巧克力，送你的… …对不起，我上次不该挂你电话，我那时候实在是太忙了。”

“可你过后也没给我打电话解释一下。”男孩儿抽了抽鼻子。他抬头看了神父一眼，眼睛亮晶晶的，然后又低头去看那盒巧克力。

“对不起，我那段时间特别忙，直到两天以后才想起来应该跟你打个电话认错。”菲尔先生道歉的方式很笨拙，他又把巧克力向前递了一点，“我觉得那时候道歉大概太晚了，所以我给你买了巧克力——酒心巧克力，你最喜欢的那种，是问了好多人，他们说这个牌子是最好吃的。我还叫人在上面系了酒红色的蝴蝶结，你喜欢酒红色。”

安东尼深深吸一口气，把胳膊抱在胸前。他肩膀耸成锐角，以一个特别倔强顽固的姿势站在那里。

“我错了，原谅我吧。今晚我听你的，我们干什么都行。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

安东尼突然笑了出来。他对神父说“你真是个傻子”，然后接过巧克力放在桌上。男孩儿的家居服是纯黑色，质地柔软垂顺，对他的身材来说显得有点宽松，露在外面的手腕、脚踝和锁骨被衬得更加纤细。

然后安东尼冲神父张开手：“抱抱我吧。”

那天晚上它们窝在沙发里听一张老唱片，是神父喜欢的舒伯特。桌上有两杯红酒，安东尼把头靠在菲尔先生肩膀上，脊柱以一种相当诡异的姿势扭曲着，两条腿伸展开来、交叠在一起。

在最初的半个多小时里他们谁也没有说话，音乐不受任何干扰地滴落在地板上。这让菲尔神父想起他们刚认识的那段时间——单纯的陪伴关系，有亲吻和拥抱，没有那么多让人迷恋又抗拒的东西，没有泥泞的深潭。

然后安东尼叹了口气，干巴巴地说：“我以为你不会回来了。”

“为什么？”

“很多事情都是这么结束的。”男孩儿喝了口红酒，“我是商品，你是来享用商品的人。如果哪天买家不高兴了，或者厌烦了，当然可以随时抛弃商品。很多事情都是这么结束的。”

他今晚很安静，安静得有点异常，像是突然长大了一点。神父不知道男孩是在今晚戴上了一张面具，还是他今晚摘下了平时一直戴在脸上的面具。

“我们刚认识的时候，你记得吧——那时候天还很冷，你来找我，却不跟我做爱。”安东尼把酒杯放回桌子上，他安安静静地靠着神父的肩膀，“你像个老人家一样，只是带我出去看电影、带我吃饭、带我去公园晒太阳。你花大价钱买我的时间，却从来不向我索取什么。好像你花钱买我只是为了告诉我，你是来帮我的、你是来对我好的。我那时候想，或许你是不一样的，你不只是我的客人。”

菲尔先生吞咽了一下。他拿起自己的酒杯，玻璃杯是冷而坚硬的，这种质感让人冷静。

“你那时候会吻我。”安东尼说，“那时候我们不做爱，但你会吻我。我真的没有把你当成我的客人，我很感激你，跟你做爱是想报答你，想让你快乐——除此之外我不知道还能怎样报答你了，我只有这个了。”

他舔了舔发干的下唇，然后继续说下去：“我不知道是哪里出的问题。后来我们经常做爱，但你却再也不会主动吻我了。”

菲尔先生抿了口红酒，让深红色的液体顺着喉咙流下去。他已经开始后悔了，今天大概不适合来找安东尼，他今天根本就不应该来找安东尼——这不是他要的东西，他不想在这里跟他的男孩讨论做爱和接吻的问题，他想要的是一些更加简单或者更加粗暴的东西。

“我们能别说这个了吗。”神父说。

安东尼沉默了一会儿。然后他把头从神父肩上抬起来，让自己舒舒服服地靠在沙发上，眼神有些意外：“我本来不打算和你说这些的。可你跟我道歉，还送了我巧克力，我以为——我以为我能和你聊一聊这个，我以为——”

“你‘以为’的是错的。”菲尔先生打断他，“你想多了，我给你买巧克力只是因为… …我不知道，我想挽回一下我们之间的关系。”

“我们之间的关系？”男孩儿挑着眉头笑了，他看向窗外的霓虹，刚刚身上那种安静的气质一点点变得尖锐，“你能告诉我，我们之间是什么关系吗。”

神父皱起眉头。窗外有人在欢呼，年轻的男人和女人们，他们声音里含着赤裸裸的欲望，欲望溜进窗内，堆积成不断膨胀的焦虑感。他不想要这些东西。他的安东尼，一团火一样把他从那条街上拉出去的安东尼、和他一起在地板上跳舞的安东尼、晃着腰用后穴把他阴茎紧紧吸住的安东尼——这都是快乐的事情，能让他获得一些之前从未有过的感受，让他知晓贪念和欲望，让他完整。

他多么喜欢这样的安东尼。

他喜欢的不是这个安东尼，不是这个问他“我们之间是什么关系”的安东尼。

他不确定自己喜欢的是“安东尼”，还是“和那个安东尼相处在一起的感觉”。

“我不知道。”神父叹了口气。

“嫖客和男妓的关系。”安东尼看着窗外。

“不是这样。对我来说你和街上的其他人不一样，我没有去找过别人，只有你——我很喜欢和你在一起的感觉。”

“爱人的关系？”男孩儿转过头来。他换了个姿势，窗外的霓虹刚好照在他脸上。

神父这时才发现安东尼颧骨上有一块很淡很淡的淤青。他盯着那块淤青看了很久，然后摇了摇头：“... …我不知道。”

安东尼笑了出来：“那大概是情人的关系了。情人和爱人是不同的。”

“我不知道，对不起。”

“是你说想挽回我们之间的关系，现在说呀，你想挽回的是什么关系。”

“我不知道。”神父将脸埋进手掌里。

“我是你的什么人呢。你最喜欢操的男妓，还是你的朋友，或者你的地下情人？”安东尼又给自己倒了一杯红酒。

“我不知道。”神父发出一声沉闷的、滞在鼻腔中的厚重喘息，他的声音像低沉的雷声那样，“我不想聊这个话题了，安东尼，我们别聊它了。”

“可是我想聊，我想要知道。”安东尼眯起琥珀一样的眼睛，“我至少要知道自己屁股里夹着的阴茎属于什么人、那个人又是怎么看我的。如果你觉得我是个婊子，是你花钱买来的男妓，那我们就用男妓和客人的身份来相处。”

神父揉了揉眉心。他迫切需要安静一下，安东尼的声音让他心烦，这房间里的一切都在慢慢被地板上堆积膨胀的焦虑侵蚀。焦虑是活的，它是活的，它在地板上蠕动，每吞噬一些东西它都将变得更强大，也更疯狂。

他看见一头巨兽。

“别说了，这个话题毫无意义，我们像以前那样就好。”

“它对我来说有意义，我不想再每天猜来猜去了，我也不想自作多情——那很没品，而且一点都不酷。我觉得你是爱我的，可是如果你爱我，哪怕只有那么一丁点，那为什么不肯主动亲吻我？”

巨兽缓缓向前，它张开嘴发出低吼，口腔通往泥泞不堪的深潭。那里面有人在挣扎，一个中年男人，浅金色头发，穿着神职人员的黑袍子。

“安东尼，我有些不认识你了。”

“是吗，很真有意思，我一直就是这样的，我只是问了些一直想问的问题而已。”

深潭中的人在一点点下沉，黑色的淤泥将他裹住，巨兽吞噬了他发出的一切声音。他脖子上戴着十字架——它断裂开来，被淤泥吞噬，巨兽发出餍足又悲痛的吼声。它蠕动着前行，来到沙发边上，鼻息拍打神父裸露在外的肌肤。

“我们为什么不能像从前那样？”

“哪个从前？那个我总是把自己打扮得精致漂亮对着你笑、主动掰开屁股送到你面前、一边扭腰一边求你继续操我的从前吗？那我们为什么不能回到你还会主动亲吻我的那个从前？”

巨兽抬起头，它冲神父张开血盆大口，深潭中的人影冲菲尔先生伸出手来。这是个邀请。

它将神父吞噬。


	6. “唯虔诚的刽子手方可入内”

神父想，地狱里的魔鬼一定就是这个样子，魔鬼一定就是安东尼的样子。

锈红色的头发，太浓烈，太不知收敛，和一切内敛谦卑的美德相违背，犯下作孽却毫不自知。他把这团红色攥在手里，像攥着一团火，灼得他掌心都要烧起来。他拖拽着火焰前行、用力把火焰摔到墙上，于是那火燃得更旺了，内部传来噼啪噼啪的声响。

火焰不会哭。

魔鬼才会有这样的头发。魔鬼才会有这样漂亮的一张脸——高眉骨和笔挺的鼻梁，眼眶是微微凹下去的，眼睛的轮廓像流水那样优美，用琥珀色的眼诱人走下深渊，睫毛则是鸟类的翅膀一样。不，不是鸟类的翅膀，这是魔鬼的翅膀，每一片羽毛都沾染罪恶，那颜色是用最卑劣最不堪的欲望涂成的。他的颧骨那么漂亮，阳光都没法从那上面挪开，动情时会腾起诱人的浅红色，大马士革最娇艳的玫瑰也不过如此了。这玫瑰的花蕊是噩梦，噩梦下躺着一片通往地狱的沼泽，花瓣上滚下来的露水都是有剧毒的。

他的唇太罪恶，下唇那么丰满，文艺复兴时期油画那样典雅优美的线条，总是红润柔软。不适合接吻，但适合口交，适合舔舐和吞食一根又一根阴茎。恶魔用这唇舌在圣人耳边低语、在高尚的灵魂枕边极尽蛊惑之能耐，多少伟大之人因此堕落啊。

现在那张漂亮的脸在哭。眼角流出来的泪水是透明的，鼻腔里流出来的泪水是红色的。他丰满诱人的下唇破了，像唇膏晕开了一样，浓郁饱满的颜色很衬他的头发。

神父感觉自己的胸腔快要炸开，他的肋骨在身体里敲打出沉重的鼓点。

这魔鬼、这诱人犯罪的蛇跪在地板上，背弓起来，肩胛骨的轮廓清晰可见。神父想他皮肤下大概蜷着一对翅膀，漆黑的、在硫磺池中翻滚过的翅膀。他走向在地板上颤抖的恶魔。

安东尼想逃。神父扯住他细瘦的脚踝把这条蛇拉回来，膝盖紧紧卡进对方双腿之间。

他们打翻了地上的一瓶红酒。酒瓶在滚动时发出绝望的呻吟，深红色液体在地板上铺开一朵罂粟，馥郁香气很快充盈了整个房间——神父想，这大概也是魔鬼的计俩，这巧合是多么艳丽又淫糜至极啊。

音响还开着，菲尔喜欢的舒伯特在黑暗里跃动，他却听不太清楚。他耳朵里充斥着嗡嗡的杂音，那杂音像是千百个人的声音混在一起——男女老少都有，他们声音里透出同样的恨意和怒火——千百个人同时叫嚣：是他的错，他是地狱里爬出来的恶魔，是伊甸园的蛇，他是索多玛的幽灵，是他的错，他要你堕落，他还要诱惑更多的人堕落。

然后一团光从他思绪的天空里坠落，拖着流星一样长长的尾巴，这团光在他脑子里燃出亮白色的火焰，亮白色的火焰说——去吧，将这邪魔从人间抹除，去伸张荣光和正义，让他再也无法施展诱惑，让伟大的灵魂们再不会因他而堕落。

这两个声音让菲尔神父的大脑几近炸开。舒伯特或海顿，哪怕贝多芬和莫扎特，都无法在这样的两种声音之间劈开一道沟壑。不朽者的音乐对此无能为力，真理书写的诗篇也只能叹息。那声音挤得太密，它们又沉得太深，空气和光也找不到照进来的地方。

神父扯下安东尼的裤子，草草在自己已经勃起的阴茎上撸了两下，然后把自己抵在男孩身后。他用力掐住男孩的腰，像是要将罪恶揉碎在这具漂亮的、瘦长柔韧让人痴迷的身体中一样。

“我不想要。”安东尼试图挣扎，“别放进来，现在不行，我现在不想要。放开我。”

“你喜欢和我做爱，你说过想让我免除你的罪。”神父一边说，一边把自己挤进去。男孩发出小兽一样尖锐又嘶哑的声音，四肢因疼痛和恐惧而颤抖。

菲尔先生感觉自己在操一团沙——干燥而炙热，没有一点润滑，干涩的肠道出于本能蠕动着想要将他推出去。于是他用力把男孩的臀肉向两边分开，用大拇指扒开缩得很紧、绞得他阴茎几乎开始酸痛的穴口，将自己挤进更深处。

他进入得很艰难，这过程基本上毫无快感可言。这具不断颤抖扭动的身体曾经带给过他很多快乐，现在它变成了一条巷子，窄小阴暗，路面铺满砂砾，崎岖难行。神父为此感到气愤。

痛感让安东尼哭了出来，他涂着黑色指甲油的手指在地板上乱抓，像只发狂的猫。男孩一遍遍重复“拿出去，太痛了，你弄伤我了”、“求你，停下来”、“我不想要”。声音破碎沙哑，眼角和鼻尖都开始泛红。

“你喜欢和我做爱。”神父又说了一遍，他开始在干涩紧绷的后穴里抽插顶弄，不管不顾，用一种介乎惩戒与救赎之间的心态承受这场毫无快感的性爱，“是你主动送到我床上来的，是你的错。原本一切都不该是这样。”

安东尼咬着下唇，两条腿不断颤抖。他的额头刚刚在墙上撞破了，血流进眼睛里，视野模糊成一片深浅不一的红。

“你喜欢这个，我知道你喜欢我的阴茎，我们刚认识的时候你就急着掰开屁股送到我面前，殷勤又谄媚，像端出拿手菜邀请我大快朵颐的大厨一样。”菲尔先生之前从来不知道自己还能说出这样的话，大脑中有一条埋得很深的神经为这些话而感到震惊，但他很快就把震惊压了下去，“你是个男人，却长得这么漂亮。你穿裙子、涂深色的唇膏，比女人还要漂亮，你喜欢让别人操你的屁股——跟我说说，跟神父做爱感觉怎么样，让一个神父沉浸在欲望里的感觉怎样？你自豪吗？”

安东尼努力扭头去看神父。他视野蒙着一层粘稠的红，房间里没开灯，神父模模糊糊的轮廓在这层红色里变得狰狞而诡异。

“我从来没这么想。”他这句话中夹着凌乱的啜泣，“我真的喜欢你，从来没有人对我这么好过。我跟你做爱就是因为，因为我想让你快乐呀，我只有这个了。”

“恶魔的狡辩。”神父狠狠把自己顶进去，然后又快速抽出来。

男孩咬着下唇，红发被泪水和血液粘在脸上，狼狈又委屈：“你不能这么想我。你怎么能这么想我啊，我就是想对你好。”

那双年轻的眼睛——沾了血的眼睛——让神父感到不安。它们是金色的，好像能看见他灵魂上的裂缝一样。

“把你的头转过去。”神父命令。

“我想看着你。”

“转过去。”

“让我看着你吧。”安东尼更努力地把头向后扭，脊柱和脖颈弯曲成相当诡异的角度，“你可以不看我的眼睛，让我看着你就好，我是真的很喜欢你。”

神父的动作停了下来。他稍稍松了松手，于是男孩立刻把自己翻了过来，灵活得像一条鱼。他依旧穿着纯黑的棉布家居服，裤子被褪到大腿根部——神父没有那么多耐心帮他脱衣服，他只把那条碍事的裤子往下扯了一点点，只是要让那个能让自己操进去的甜美洞口露出来。

安东尼仰面躺在地板上。他抹了两下糊在脸上的血和泪水，努力朝神父笑。

“我知道了，你不爱我。”男孩儿说。

神父没有回答。他跪坐在地板上，巨兽在耳边窃窃私语，他思绪的天空里传来一阵阵雷声，云团相互挤压，然后它们不情不愿地向四周散开。现在他能听到一点点舒伯特的声音了，那音乐声找到了一丝空隙，就从空隙里钻进来。

“神父，你不觉得很可笑吗？”安东尼抽了抽鼻子，把神父拉向自己，“按理来说，我觉得我不会再爱你了，我为什么要爱一个这样对我的人。”

他扭了几下腰，那儿的肌肉一定受伤了，他身体后面仿佛被人撕开一样疼。安东尼捉住神父的手，让他把手放在自己下腹，然后慢慢把上衣向上撩起来。他腰上有被掐出来的淤青，新新旧旧叠在一起，青色和紫红色相互交错。

男孩捉着神父的手，让他贴上自己的身体、向上抚摸。

“可我还是爱你。不知道为什么，我还是喜欢你。”

安东尼太瘦了，肋骨随着呼吸在皮肤下起伏。他左侧肋骨下方有烟头烫伤的痕迹，同样的痕迹零零星星地散在另一侧靠近背部的位置。

“你受伤了。”神父用手指在烫伤的痕迹上画圈，“是谁弄的？”

“几个特别没有绅士风度的客人。”安东尼看着自己身上的伤痕，“他们喜欢一群人一起操我，还喜欢玩各种奇怪的游戏。我不太喜欢，挺疼的。他们不像你。”

神父用指腹在那几块伤疤上打着圈。

安东尼笑了，眼睛亮晶晶的，眼角有一块干掉的血迹：“你别这么在意呀。几个小伤疤而已，过一段时间就会不见了。我抽屉里有药膏，可以让疤痕很快就消失掉，一点痕迹也不会留下，我还是会很漂亮。”

神父深吸了一口气。他感觉心里有一块地方在被蛀空，被不知道什么东西蛀空，空出好大好大一个洞，风和黑色的虚空从那个洞口渗进来，不朽者的音乐也从那渗进来。

“你说我不爱你。”他重复了一遍。

“是呀，你不爱我。”安东尼依旧在笑。他拉着神父的手继续向上抚摸——直到手掌停在他左胸上，掌心下埋藏着一颗心脏：“你不爱我，但是没关系，让我爱你就好了。我不会再问你爱不爱我了，我知道答案了。”

菲尔先生感受着手掌下的心跳。很年轻的一颗心脏，像一朵饱满鲜嫩的果实那样埋在他的男孩胸腔深处。

“你不会再问我爱不爱你了。”神父说。

安东尼摇摇头，红头发簇拥着漂亮脸蛋：“我不会再问了，不会再用那个问题折磨你。你不爱我，我不可能拥有你——但是至少让我去爱你吧，至少让我留在你身边。你想回到从前，那我们就回到从前。”

菲尔神父感到一阵眩晕。他低下头去亲吻一朵玫瑰，玫瑰在他的亲吻下绽放，层层叠叠的花瓣向两侧打开——它们为神父打开一扇门。

神父站在那门面前，它看起来像是座剧院的入口，深红色绒布从门梁上垂下来。入口处挂了块指路牌，上面用繁复华丽的字体刻着一行字：

**“唯虔诚的刽子手方可入内”。**


	7. “我想要一块墓地，还有一座墓碑”

唯虔诚的刽子手方可入内。

神父掀开绒布门帘走进去，黑暗将他包裹。然后一盏盏灯亮起来，很多面镜子反射出白色灯光。每一面镜子里都有一个他，每一片镜子上都挂着精巧美丽的铁牌——铁牌上雕着一朵朵玫瑰，被涂成饱满浓郁的红色。

菲尔来到第一面镜子前。他向里面看去，镜子里的自己是一位神父——一直是一位神父——穿神职人员的长袍，脖颈上戴一枚十字架。他在日光和月光下祈祷，赞美把他环绕起来，一同环绕在他身边的还有优美的拉丁文诗句。他看到自己在桌前翻阅典籍，书页泛黄，沾了灰尘，有霉斑的味道。

“你终于来了，你终于到这来了。”一个声音这么对他说道。

那是安东尼的声音。

神父急切地寻找这声音的主人，他向四周张望，却只看见一面面镜子，和镜子里的自己。千万个自己。

“安东尼？你在哪？”菲尔先生问。

“我在你思绪的天空里，也在你灵魂的土壤里。”那个声音说，“我不是安东尼——别管我是谁了，你永远搞不清我是谁的。好好看看吧，看看这些镜子，看看这些镜子里的自己。”

笑声从第一面镜子后传出来：“看看你，上帝的仆人。走吧，可怜虫，去看看下一面镜子。”

菲尔先生机械地迈动脚步，对这声音表现出惊人的乖巧和顺从。他来到第二面镜子前，那镜子里的自己只有半个身体。他的右半边身体消失不见，无数黑色的絮状物粘附在他身体的切面上，余下的右半边身体呈现大理石一般的惨白——光滑、洁白的大理石雕像，圣洁无暇，用光芒掩着身体侧面丑陋不堪的切口。

“这不是我——”神父说。

“这是你啊，可怜虫，这就是你。你很多年之前把自己的另一半强行剥离了，你把它们丢到什么地方去了？”

“你不能这样讲。”菲尔先生说，“我是一个完整的人，你不能——”

“我不知道，我不知道什么是完整，我不知道我自己算不算完整。”——这声音是从第三面镜子里传来的，是他自己的声音。菲尔神父在“安东尼”尖锐嘲讽的笑声中奔向第三面镜子，他在那里面看见自己和曾经的安东尼。

他们在做爱。安东尼披散着头发，像一条蛇那样缠在他身上，双腿紧紧环住神父的腰。他的阴茎在男孩儿身下甜美可爱的穴口里不断抽插，粘液从他们交合的地方滴落，水声从镜子里飘出来，淫糜香艳。

菲尔先生站在这面镜子前。

“那样你会不会爱我，如果我是完整的你会不会爱我？”镜子里的安东尼向后扬起头，他的脖子那么颀长漂亮，喉结和皮肤下跳动的脉搏同样诱人。

“我不知道，我不知道。”镜子里的神父说道，“我不知道什么是完整。”

菲尔先生抱着头在镜子前蹲下来——他看见镜子里的自己一半是大理石，另一半是腐败漆黑的棉絮，他们拼凑在一起，拼成一个看似“完整”的菲尔神父。

他的男孩那么漂亮，头发散开像一朵玫瑰那样，把自己最甜美热情的一面用双手捧着送到这个怪物面前——怪物进入他，用力操他，男孩蜜色的肌肤摩擦大理石和漆黑的棉絮，每一次抽插都让那棉絮的颜色更深一点。

“我不想看了。”菲尔先生说。他向声音诉说，也向虚空诉说。

“你必须要看下去，来吧，可怜的混蛋，自私鬼，这是你的旅程，你该好好看看。”那个声音在神父身边绕了几个圈，绕着他的大脑飞速旋转，“你必须要看，必须要走到终点。”

于是神父又站起来。他浑身都像灌了铅，可那双腿却偏要自己向前迈。

“我不想看。”

“你必须看，你没法抗拒我。”安东尼的声音又笑起来，笑声像蛇那样爬过他的皮肤，“你从来都没法拒绝我。”

他来到第四面镜子前——这镜子里有一个怪物，一个长得和菲尔先生一模一样的怪物。他的肌肤是沾了黑色污垢的大理石，上面有无数裂痕，黑色棉絮从每一处裂痕里争先恐后地涌出来。这怪物穿神职人员的黑袍子，勃起的阴茎把袍子撑起来，看着荒唐又可笑。

怪物左边放着一柄剑，亮白色火焰在剑刃上燃烧，他右边放着一枚苹果。

菲尔先生的呼吸急促起来。

那怪物嘶吼、挣扎，时而拿起剑，时而用双手捧起苹果，脸上是一种近乎病态的迷恋。他试图把苹果狠狠丢出去、丢得远远的，然后又小心翼翼地把它放下来。他把剑举高、尖端对准自己的胸口，想让剑刃上燃烧的火焰烧尽自己身体里的残絮。然后他又把剑丢在一边，把脸埋进手掌里面。

在那之后怪物捡起苹果，把苹果愤怒地向远处丢去——过了大概三秒钟，怪物又像狗一样四肢着地跑向那颗苹果。他把苹果捡起来贴在胸口，不断抚摸它、亲吻它，然后怪物开始舔舐苹果。他舔得小心翼翼，不敢在苹果光滑漂亮的表面上留下哪怕一个牙印。

“真可怜。”那个声音说，“看看你变成了什么样子啊。”

“这不是我！”神父向虚空回过头，在虚空中寻找声音的影子，“是安东尼的错！是那条蛇、是地狱里爬出来的魔鬼诱惑了我！”

“你亲吻魔鬼。”

“是他诱惑了我。”

“你爬上魔鬼的床铺、和魔鬼交欢。”

“是他诱惑我。”神父跪了下来，他揉乱自己的头发。

“你还想原谅这魔鬼呢。”那个声音嘲讽，“你想要和魔鬼回到从前——这不就是你想要的吗？”

菲尔神父眨了眨眼睛。他没法回答这个问题，不知道该如何让自己的回答听上去更体面一点。

“你已经向魔鬼低了头。”声音笑着在他身边一圈圈飞快旋转，“你已经向魔鬼低了头，神父，你不配再做一个神父了！你被他拉到地狱里去了！”

菲尔神父再次看向那面镜子——现在镜子里的怪物消失了，那只有安东尼。

镜子里的安东尼赤身裸体，美得妖冶诡异，他下半身拖着长长的黑色蛇尾，蛇尾的腹部是锈红色，和他头发一样的颜色。

“你想要回到从前，那我们就回到从前。”蛇对他吐出猩红的信子，“你不爱我，没关系，我不会再问你爱不爱我了，至少这样我们还能在一起。”

蛇冲他笑，地狱的门在他身后打开。

神父发出一声沉闷的、像是木头敲击在铁器上那样的喘息。他想从这面镜子前逃离，却发现所有的镜子都围了过来——所有的镜子都将他围在中间，所有镜子里都映出下半身拖着蛇尾的安东尼。

“你知道该怎么做。”声音说，“唯有虔诚的刽子手方可入内。”

“我不是刽子手。”神父绝望地抬头看向天花板，那是唯一没有镜子的地方，“我不是刽子手，我是神父，我从来没有伤害过任何生灵。”

那声音发出一个鼻音，相当不屑。然后他再也没有出现。

神父被无数面镜子里的安东尼包围——他的男孩依旧那么漂亮，像朵锈红色的玫瑰那样。他躺在床铺上向他伸出手，下半身拖着长长的蛇尾，蛇类的泄殖腔向他打开，入口处湿得一塌糊涂，嫩红色软肉颤抖着发出邀请。

神父向镜子里的安东尼走过去。

走向他身后地狱的门。

蛇尾攀上他的身体，他把手放在安东尼胸口上，掌心下跳动着一颗心脏。

“我该从你这逃离。”神父说。

“为什么，和我在一起你不快乐吗？”蛇用信子舔过他的嘴唇，眼球是金色，瞳孔向中间收缩、缩成尖而锐利的一根针，“我会让你很快乐。我们可以回到从前，我再也不会问你爱不爱我了。”

“你会把我带到地狱里，你会毁了我。”神父叹息，他双手顺着男孩漂亮的身体慢慢向上，来到脖颈上，“所以我必须要毁了你——我毁了你，才能从这里逃出去。”

男孩儿眨了眨眼睛。他在神父身下扭了两下腰，动作轻盈灵巧，把身体更好地嵌进菲尔先生身下。然后这条蛇若有所思地舔了舔嘴唇：“你要杀了我，是吗？”

神父没有说话。他轻轻抚摸男孩的脖子，感受指腹下鲜活的、奔涌的、年轻的生命力。这一切都很迷人。他的脖颈有非常美丽的线条，皮肤是蜜色，喉结的凸起很性感，脉搏在他掌心下跳动。

男孩儿乖顺地扭了扭头，他冲神父笑。菲尔神父觉察到自己手掌下的生命是多么美丽而脆弱。细细的、柔软颀长的一截脖颈，像一朵玫瑰的茎那样，轻轻一折就断了。他只要轻轻一折，这朵锈红色的玫瑰就要枯萎了。

他的男孩向来就是这样，像一朵花、一件玻璃制品，美丽又脆弱，会盛开，也会在地板上摔得粉碎。

神父慢慢将他的手收紧。

男孩没有反抗。他那双金色的、蛇一样的眼睛静静看着神父：“我死后会怎样？我会有墓地吗？”

“你不是真的。你会直接消失。”神父说。他把手收得更紧。

“你会来主持我的葬礼吗？”

“你不是真的。”神父又重复了一遍，“你不是真的——我会从你这里逃出去。”

“我会很乖，我会尽力不要挣扎的。”男孩的话断断续续，他伸手去摸神父的脸，“你能给我一块墓地吗？我想要一块墓地，还有一座墓碑，我想要你以后来看我，在我墓前放几朵花… …我喜欢红色的花，深红色。”

“你不是真的。”神父好像只会这一句回答。

他跪坐起来，更用力地扼住手掌下奔涌的生命、握住一朵玫瑰花的茎。男孩不再说话了，他身体开始不自主地抽搐、挣扎，喉咙里发出一些微小细碎的声音，听起来有点委屈。

这世界上所有花凋谢的时候都很安静。铃兰是这样，茉莉和玫瑰也是这样。它们盛开的时候是悄悄盛开的，很多人会赞叹它们怒放时有多么美，然后这些花又静悄悄地凋谢——不发出一点声音，不打扰任何人。它们大概是不希望被别人看到自己凋谢时的样子的，那不够漂亮。

男孩就像他自己说的那样。他很乖，没怎么挣扎，没让神父多为难。他嗓子里模模糊糊的声音渐渐停了下来，然后静悄悄躺在那不动了。

神父没有听到花凋谢的声音。

他只听到镜子碎裂的声音。

**尾声**

安东尼躺在地板上，躺成一条地平线。

菲尔神父起身时感觉头痛得厉害，他刚刚像是做了个梦，恍惚之中被困进妖冶诡异的梦境。梦境是一片黑色，夹杂一点艳丽的深红，梦里有地狱的门和一条蛇，还有很多面镜子。

他打碎了镜子。

安东尼像睡着了一样，他锈红色的头发在地板上开成一朵花。神父晃晃脑袋，隐隐记得梦里似乎也有很多花——全都是玫瑰，也是这种颜色，它们中最大、最漂亮的那朵被自己折断了，他折断了一朵玫瑰花的茎。

菲尔先生把安东尼抱了起来，抱着他来到床边，把男孩放在床铺上。然后他自己脱了衣服，和安东尼一起躺进被子里。

他想今晚会睡得很安稳，会有个好梦。他把镜子打碎了、他扼杀了蛊惑人堕入地狱的恶魔和罪恶里开出来的花，他亲手杀了那条蛇。神父想，我杀死了心里的魔鬼，从此我再不会有所顾虑了。

他替安东尼掖好被子，把那具削瘦修长的身体仔仔细细盖好，确保他的男孩今晚能睡得暖和舒适。

“我们可以回到过去。”

菲尔先生躺下来，凝视着安东尼散在枕头上的头发。锈红色，还是那么漂亮，像是有温度一样。他第一次见到这男孩时就是被这团红色吸引的，一团燃烧的云、一团火。

于是他伸手去碰安东尼的头发。神父把男孩的头发缠绕在自己手指上，然后心满意足地闭上眼睛——他只需要闭上眼睛睡一觉，明天太阳升起来的时候、他和他的男孩一起醒来的时候，他们就都会回到从前了。

他们就都会回到从前了。

**END.**


End file.
